Neo Lookout Crew
The Neo Lookout Crew 'were a group of powerful fighters sworn to protect Planet Earth and the universe, the successors to the original Lookout Crew. They were the primary fighting force of Lookout II. They were founded in Age 1500, nearly four centuries after the Lookout Crew disbanded. ' 'As individual warriors, they met in the Wrath of Taze arc, and officially formed during the United arc, when they destroyed evil Kastair United and ended up starting a long period of political turmoil. With the toppling of the Underking and destruction of Nezix in a violent period known as the 'Cosmic Terror', most of the crew had been tragically killed and the remaining left to their own paths once again. For their timeline, look here. Overview After the violent and tumultuous revolution that swept the entire universe, almost all aspects entered a prolonged period of calm. Though in conflict over the best direction to be taken, and still getting used to the new systems in place, much violence and stagnation came about. Many included cosmic superpowers with negative intentions to take over disadvantaged planets. Such a victim was Planet Earth. Team H was a rather formidable force during this period, but were rather short-lived when the entire group was killed off against an unknown space villain (later revealed to be Nezix). An end came to this in the Age 1500, when a group of fighters calling themselves the Neo Lookout Crew united to take down Kastair United, creating a domino effect across space. However, doing this the crew single-handedly started the War of Unification - a mishmash of conflicts across the universe to unify towards the goal of peace once again. Unlike with the original Lookout Crew, there was no time for rest or luxury with the NLC, who were constantly training in response to constant threats. A short 3 years passed between then and when the Underking was revived by an evil cult in their attempts to take over the universe with dark mist. Following immediately was the Perfect Incarnate killing multiple divine Kais and ordering the Blooddusk over the cosmos. It was these events which prepared for the space spirit Nezix to rage a treacherous, psychological period of terror. It turned out the NLC were fighting themselves the entire time - many were brainwashed, rendered mad, and killed. The entire Kuz Clan was purged. Though much damaged was caused, the NLC ultimately were successful in defeating Nezix and reversing its effects through the virtues of unity and willpower. With the end of the cosmic terror in Age 1505, the NLC was woefully distraught and, though agreeing to reunite in the case of future threats, split up and returned to their own paths as before. Their story is one of exceptional heroism and courage, having faced such powerful threats in as little as five years. 'The Crew * Azazel (Vegeta2314) * Suzumiya Aika (Alissa the Wise Wolf) * Gaven (TheGreatKuzon!) * Seika (TheGreatKuzon!) * Larane (TheGreatKuzon!) * Torin (TheGreatKuzon!) * Velvet (TheGreatKuzon!) * Jericho (Imperial Wyrm) * American Booty (Arishok Frieza) * Dante Redgrave (TISSG7Redgrave) * Vergil Redgrave (TISSG7Redgrave) * Kazion (KazionKnight) * Leohart (Leogian4511) * Ron (Ronwellnagales28) * Zion X (XxGodZerxesxX) * Moros (Abbadon the Chaos King) Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Lookout Crew Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Neo Lookout Crew